Four regional institutions of the University of Puerto Rico System and the Rio Piedras Campus of the same system will continue to improve the current transfer program in a manner which will augment the number of underrepresented minorities who continue graduate studies in the biomedical sciences. The four participating regional institutions, Arecibo, Bayamon, Carolina, and Ponce Campuses do not offer baccalaureate degrees in either Biology or Chemistry. The admission rate for transfer students from these campuses is low and must be improved. To improve outcomes in science courses at the regional institutions: The TRC project will provide activities directed at improving student performance in introductory science courses. Although these will be similar, these will respond to specific institutional needs and will include a wide variety activities planned and executed by the individual program coordinators. These activities include problem solving workshops, student mentoring, and seminars by peer scientists. Workshops on science education methodologies will be offered to faculty of the regional campuses by Rio Piedras faculty or invited speakers participating at Rio Piedras-based programs. To ease their transfer to the four-year program: Provide a summer workshop for 24 rising sophomores designed to provide preparation for second year courses, teach students basic laboratory skills, and to familiarize future transfer students with scientific research as a career option. Select 16 sophomores as TRC trainees and place them into Rio Piedras research laboratories where they will participate in a two-month summer research experience. This will be followed by a workshop which will prepare students for Analytical Chemistry. During this summer these students will also receive counseling as to courses and assistance in completing their transfer to Rio Piedras. To improve their transition to research careers: The 16 TRC trainees will participate in undergraduate research projects during their Junior and Senior years During the summers between their junior years all trainees will be encouraged to participate in extramural research experiences. Efforts will be made to place trainees in the existing undergraduate research programs, however those trainees who do not find positions will be provided with funding as laboratory assistants.